Fairy Tail Trails of the New Blood
by XxLaxaAlberonaxX
Summary: Many of the children have to figure out how to deal with the giant legacies that their parents left over their heads. Some of them have to fight against them and pave their own future. A few of them have to fight against the bad name their parents have left.
1. Oc Form

**_So I know I have a Fairy Tail story up already but creating this one will get me out of the funk that I have been in for the last few months... So this one will be a bit like my other story with a few of the same characters but it will have a different plot. But I am going to need a few new characters because not all of the same characters will be in the story. I do have children for Freed and another man, Bichslow and Lisanna, Cana and Laxus, One for Lucy and Natsu I would like another one for them. Please Pm me your oc_**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Parents:**

 **Appearance;**

 **Build-**

 **Skin tone-**

 **Hair- (Length and Color)**

 **Clothes;**

 **Casual-**

 **Winter-**

 **Formal-**

 **Swimsuit-**

 **Personality:**

 **Magic:**

 **Flaws:**

 **Spells: (At least 3 if mage)**

 **Weapons:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Romance: (yes or no is fine)**

 **Other:**

 **Location of guild stamp**

 **Name:** Laxa Alberona

 **Age:** 19

 **Gender:** Female

 **Parents:** Cana Alberona and Laxus Dreyar

 **Appearance**

 **Build-** Short but tone, Laxa is more reliant on her wits and magic than pure brute strength alone, where as someone would find away to fight with brawn she will use her brain

 **Skin tone-** A light tan

 **Hair- (length and color)** Long blond curled with a few curled pieces hair framing her face

 **Clothes;**

 **Casual-** A purple halter top that covers to the middle of her stomach, a long gray clock that hangs on her shoulders, tight black pants with a few rips along the front of them, black sandals, lightning arm bands on both of her arms, gold bangles

 **Winter-** A black long sleeved half shirt, a heavy white jacket with fur along the hood of the jacket hood, black baggy pants, black furry boots with the laces tied tightly, gold bangles

 **Formal-** A long white dress that reaches the floor with a small bow on the bust while the skirt has a slit on both sides showing her calfs, black sandles, the lightning arm bands, gold bangles, a long gold chain with the Fairy Tail guild symbol on it.

 **Swimsuit-** A purple and white bikini too with black swirls on the top, purple swim shorts, gold bangles

 **Personality:** Laxa is very irritable when she around certain people, not very easy to get along with if she is drunk, but she does have a sweet side. She feels as though the people in her guild are more than just her guild mates, they are a family, even if they annoy her, she will stand at nothing to protect them.

 **Magic:** Lightning Magic/Card Magic

 **Flaws:** Laxa is very arrogant, manipulative, loose tempered

 **Spells:**

 **Lightning Spells**

Lightning Body

Red Lightning

Thunder Palace

Lightning Fist

 **Card Magic**

Thunderbolt's Fate

Summoned Lightning

Explosion Card

Call Card

Winds Edge

 **Weapons: N/A**

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Other:** Has a lightning bolt tattoo on her left side colored in black.

 **Romance:** Yes

 **Location of Guild stamp:** Gold, located on the small of her back.


	2. Chapter One

**_Just so you know This is an Oc A/U story Its not canon . But anyway onto this, Until she was about eight years old Laxa did not know that Laxus was her father. No one had thought that he would come back to the guild after leaving another time after Cana was pregnant with Laxa though he does have another child with a non mage woman who dropped the boy off at the Guild and left. Erza as the master let him stay and Cana had taken him in as her own son knowing who his father was and thinking that he would need someone to look after him. Anyway this is going to take place when most of the kids are young. So on with the first chapter._**

 **Chapter One (Point of View: Laxa)**

I sighed sitting down next to the bar with my Mamma already on what seemed like her eighth mug of what ever the brown liquid was in it. What ever it was it made her seem much more happy, I was grateful for it though she wasn't fussing at me or Marakov when she was drinking it. Speaking of my older brother he had run off to find one of the only other boys his age Ransom Strauss. I sighed and blew a short strand of curly blonde hair out of my face. Mamma said I inherited her curly locks but my fathers hair color. She only said stuff like that when she was happy and loopy.

I got out of my spot and made my way over the the job board when I saw a bunch of my older Guild mates crowding around it talking about one job that the pink haired Dragon Slayer had in his hand. I stood on my toes trying to look at it from in the middle of the circle that they had made around it. I sighed not able to see it and then started to listen to what was being said. One of them said something about an orphanage set fire to. Another said one said that most of the children now had nowhere to go. They had gotten news that three other Guilds had received the same job listing but it had be attacked by a dark Guild.

I bit my lower lip and took over towards the door no one noticing me as I pushed past them and pushing the door open and taking over down the road towards where I saw a large smoke cloud. It took me hours to get there, or at least that's what it felt like with my tiny legs. I panted as I saw the burned rubble of the orphanage I sighed and kicked at a big rock in my way and shouted loudly in irritation at the fact I couldn't help other kids my age out. Soon a grown man looked down at me and grabbed my arm roughly saying that all the orphans needed to be over there and roughly pushed me into a crowd of other children.

"Hey watch it old man! I came to help I'm not an orphan." I said with a snort but he shoved me again.

I saw two snow white hair siblings in a corner the younger one clinging to his older sister and sniffling as people tried to pull them apart. I snarled and tightened my fist in anger. I kept thinking how could people be doing this to us! We may have been children but we still had rights. I felt static in the air gather around me and soon the next thing I knew I had moved right in front of the two siblings in less than a second. As well as my fist had connected with a mans face knocking him back a few feet.

"They are scared! They just lost their home! They need each other at the moment!" I screamed out at the rest of the different Guilds who had come had started to gather around us.

"W-why are you helping us?" The older sister asked sniffling as I stared down each person who came near.

"Well we're both young right? They aren't I know that you feel lost... You need somebody who understands... Mainly I thought I could help.." I said with a sad smile.

"What are we going to do now.. We don't have anywhere to go.." She said with a cry.

"Actually you could come back to my Guild with me! My mamma said that the Guild is known to take in anyone in need!" I shouted happily mainly because I could finally help out the Guild.

"Are you sure?" She asked gripping the smaller boy closer to her.

I just nodded and smiled bigger. We started walking soon after, but we had to stop once it hit dark, mamma always said you shouldn't travel after the sun set. You never knew what was out in the open. We stopped and Lively ,as I had learned when we started walking, set down a sleeping Winter on the ground around a small fire that we had found away to start. The one reason I was glad mamma made me learn how to use the cards. I sighed and pulled at my hair wondering if she or Makraov had even noticed that I was gone. I looked over at the two and saw them both fast asleep cuddled up together Lively holding him tight against her while she slept. I leaned back against a tree and sniffled a bit while pulling my knees up under my chin. I never had that bond with anyone, not even my brother. Somedays it seemed like he wanted me dead, my mamma drank that stuff more than she should have after a job she'd take around town for some spending me money for me and Marakov. Soon unknown to me my sniffling had turn to tears and I was making noise and I cried into my knees.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice said while a hand rubbed my shoulder.

"huh? Yeah I'm fine.." I lied softly placing my chin on my knees.

"Its not nice to lie. So whats wrong?" She asked sitting next to me.

"I just feel sad... You and your brother are so close mine pelts rocks at me and calls me stupid and the reason why mamma drinks so much..." I said crying harder.

"He sounds mean why doesn't your daddy stop him? Since your mommy doesn't?" She asked tilting her head.

"I don't have a daddy... Mamma says he left along time ago but the old man threw him into the couch last christmas cause he broke my train. Said big brothers protect their sisters not hurt them." I said whipping the tears away and smiling softly

"Whose the old man? Is your grandpa or something like that?" She asked snuggling up next to me.

"Yep. He's mamma's old man and he said to call him that. He's funny." I said yawning and leaning on her falling asleep.

We woke up to Winter shaking Lively saying he was hungry. I yawned and stretched getting up from the ground telling him that he could eat at the Guild. I pushed open the heavy doors to my home and stopped dead in my tracks as mamma was crying on the old mans shoulders saying she couldn't find me and how I would never run away. Makarov look sad and turned towards the door running my way.

"Laxa Alberona how dare you do this to mother." He hissed pulling me to him by my shirt collar.

I blinked in shock about the fact he was hugging me tightly. Mamma gasped and ran over to us. Pulling both me and my brother in a hug crying hard. I struggled against her and dusted off my shirt.

"I brought new kids..." I muttered motioning to Lively and Winter.

A green haired man walked over to the two of them and smiled at them and lead them towards a table to get them feed. I smiled as they sat down and MiraJane feed them but my smile was short lived when the old man knelt down to my height. Putting his metal hand on my shoulder he sighed.

"How can someone who looks just like your father have a big heart? You have the third masters big heart for doing this blondie.. If only your father was here to see this and how you are growing." He said standing back up and ruffling my hair.

"Who is my father?" I muttered while looking up at him

He locked eyes with me but said nothing. As always this pissed me off. I started clutching my fists tight sparks flying off of me. I wantes answers and I wanted them now. Just as I was about to scream at them all the Guild door was thrown open and and tall blonde man walked into the Guild hall with sparks shooting off his own hair.

"What is this I hear of a female lightning mage punching other members of helping Guilds in the face?" He spat off at everyone in the room causing them all to look at me.

"They should have shoved and been mean to someone else..." I mumbled softly.

"Laxa?!" My mamma said getting down on my level.

"They tried to tear Winter and Lively apart. Its like you said when the hard times hit we need to stay together.. That's what Marakov told me you told him when daddy left us! I helped a family stay together and become part of a bigger family." I said softly looking at the ground.

"Well the lightning rod is back." The old man said staring down the blonde man.

"Fuck off Gildarts I came back home when I felt like it." He scoffed.

"A man who has children needs to stay close." This caused an eyebrow to raise on the blondes face.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked while mamma was trying to pull us out of the Guild hall.

"Not so fast Cana. He needs to know about them both. Its time to stop hiding it."

"How did you even know Gildarts..."

"Well mini Laxus looks just like him if he was a girl and the other has his rebel teen attitude so good guess on my part kid."

"Cana... Why did you say anything?" The blonde asked turning to have mamma look at him.

"You wanted to leave the day I was going to tell you! Would you have even stayed? You said that it wasn't going to end with us together... It was just fun remember?" She shouted at him dropping my hand and slapping him. "So do not act like you care! You never wanted kids remember? I don't need your help." Mamma said picking me up and carrying me to our small apartment with the blonde man on our tail.

* * *

 _ **So I am going to end it here. The next one will have more of the children in as they are preparing for Fantasia they will still be small children early teens but I should I have that one posted soon after this one.**_


End file.
